overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Isekai Quartet Episode 03
Deadlock! Classmates (膠着！くらすめいと Kōchaku! Kurasu Mei To) is the third episode of Isekai Quartet. It was first broadcasted on April 23, 2019. Summary Tanya assess the situation she and her group find themselves in. A school that is headed by General Rudersdorf as principal along with General Zettour as vice-principal, with Roswaal as a teacher. Where they are supposed to participate in "academic pursuits" alongside some bizarre classmates. She admits that while the battlefield is chaotic, it at least made sense, contrast to the present situation. In a flashback, Albedo is still seething at Aqua for her attack on Ainz, but Roswaal warns her not to start something. Albedo refuses to accept Roswaal's authority, and Roswaal calmly states if they can't get along, there will be consequences. Demiurge begins to grasp the situation, which he shares with the rest in the class. He states that acts that would endanger their "school life" are strictly forbidden in this world which they find themselves in. Trapped and forced to become students, he attributes his knowledge to be secondary as he believes Ainz has already to have figured it out. Ainz, having no idea what the demon is talking about, plays along and invites Demiurge to explain it to the rest which Demiurge complies. He explains that the world they are trapped in possibly possesses a barrier which exerts a compulsory effect on those within. While it has yet to be demonstrated, but on assumption, any act that goes against their "school life" may prevent them from returning home. Ainz Ooal Gown's subordinates see the logic of Ainz's refusal to use force during the first class and they praise him for his 'foresight'. Tanya, remembering Demiurge's theory, decides to accept things as they are for now. Viktoriya passes a note to her superior officer, which is a flyer advertising for a talent show to get classmates to be closer to one another. At the cafeteria, Subaru and his friends discuss the upcoming talent show. Subaru suggests they display talents that no one else has. Ram states that his only talent is failing at life, much to his discomfort. Subaru is confident of his 'secret talent' piquing the interest of Rem, Puck, and Emilia on what it is. In the hallways, Beatrice dismisses the talent show as stupid. She encounters Neumann and Koenig, who stare at her as she passes. Noticing their behavior, she confronts them demanding to know what they want. Koenig attempts to apologize, but upon calling Beatrice a little girl, she gets irritated and struts away. Weiss comes and sees Beatrice's attitude as she passes and asks the two lieutenants what happened. They only tell him nothing but he is unconvinced, which they jokingly rebuke that she has a personality like a little girl they know. Weiss joins in and jokes that he may report to Tanya about this much to their discomfort. Beatrice heads to the teacher's office to get some answers from Roswaal but finds Erich von Rerugen instead. The latter introduces himself as a teacher, but Beatrice rejects him as a teacher, wishing to only speak to Roswaal. Reugen tells her that she shouldn't speak to her teacher in that tone and that they are all here to experience "school life." His words impact and she becomes complacent and even polite however immediately returns to her normal rude self as she leaves the office. Rerugen wonders if he came on too strong, but resolves that he can't let his guard down as he knows for a fact there are demons that wear the skins of little girls. Outside, Tanya who is eating lunch with Viktoriya, sneezes. Aqua immediately calls out "Goddess Bless You." Both soldiers are confused, but Aqua states that they should feel gratitude as she is a goddess. Tanya starts thinking deeply about the word "God" as it angers her the most, reminding her of Being X. Looking up, she spots Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo. A thought dawns in her brain, wondering if Ainz is connected to Being X. In class after break, Tanya confronts Ainz in front of the classroom, telling him to come to the park after school, stating they need to talk. Ainz offers to hear her out in the classroom, but Tanya states that it's private. Albedo takes offense believing the private part to be some sort of love confession. She grows enraged stating no one should have that privilege and refuses to calm down despite Ainz's pleas. Her ray of support comes from Rem, whom she immediately bonds with over her passionate love for their lovers. Distracted, she fails to noticethat Ainz has left with Tanya. She attempts to follow by is stopped by Rerugen, who uses the world's barrier to compel her to obey. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Rhiner Neumann * Tanya von Degurechaff * Cocytus * Wilibald Koenig * Ainz Ooal Gown * Vooren Grantz * Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov * Satou Kazuma * Roswaal L Mathers * Megumin * Darkness * Aqua * Ram * Rem * Natsuki Subaru * Emilia * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Demiurge * Aura Bella Fiora * Beatrice * Albedo * Hans von Zettour * Kurt von Rudersdorf * Mare Bello Fiore * Matheus Johan Weiss * Puck * Erich von Rerugen Locations * School Play Notes * Tanya mention's Being X's existence and believes he is the probable cause for the situation. pl:Isekai Quartet Odcinek 3 Category:Isekai Quartet Episodes